Martian Queen of the Wastelands
by awsomerebel55
Summary: In the wasteland of Mars a sexy alien looks for her mate. He crashed down and make their first night intense.
1. Chapter 1

**Mars**

The red planet, fourth of the solar system. A place filled with deserts and red rocks, only a few races call this place home and actually manage to survive. This is the story of a man from far away and the queen of the red planet.

IN this vast and desolated planet there is only one being that goes without fear of the unknown. Tyr'ahnee, the Martian Queen of the Wastelands, always on the search for her destined mate and future ruler of her people.

She was currently driving her crimson red chopper through the desert at high speeds. She like most of the females of her species had pitch black skin, a pink stripe below her eyes and she had long silver heir that flowed in the harsh winds of Mars. She wore a red string suit that did little to cover her most indecent parts, her large I cup breasts were almost visible save the nipple, and her nether region and big ass were just as uncovered. She had leather leg protectors that blended with her skin along with a pair of high heel shoes. She had spiky red shoulder protectors. A pair of arm bands adorned her hands. She held a handgun laser on her right thigh and on her back she had a large warrior sword.

She pulled over in front of a large cave and allowed her hair to rest from the constant move of the wind. She narrowed her eyes and dismounted her chopper. she pulled out her sword and walked into the cave.

"I hope I am not wasting my time, that old fool said that here is where I would find my mate." said Tyr'ahnee with a sensual yet commanding voice.

She had searched the entire planet and yet she had not found a suitable mate to give her strong children. She had tried with many brave warriors yet they all fell short. Martians were usually very open when it came to their procreation. Their were many rituals in which both the male and female of the tribe would dance naked in the moonlight and then they would find partners and mate for the rest of the night. Pregnancy outside of matrimony was even well seen and a symbol of fertility. However for Tyr'ahnee all the males that slept with her never managed to hold her interest for long.

"I hope at the very least this one is not some troll that would fuck me and then share me with his friends." said Tyr'ahnee remembering her last encounter

Just as she was completely inside the cave did she hear the rumble outside, something had just crash-landed just outside the cave. Tyr'ahnee went out sword in hand and ready to kill the threat if there was any.

The object that had fallen from the sky appeared to be a ship of some kind, it was white and round. It had a small window in what appeared to be the door. Tyr'ahnee walked up to the door and lightly began to poke it with her sword until in burst open and a strange creature Tyr'ahnee had never seen stepped out.

The creature was dressed in a weird white suit and a crystal sphere concealed its face. Tyr'ahnee's warrior instincts took over and she leapt to attack him. The creature moved quickly despite just having being on a crash. It managed grab a long piece of metal and grabbed it as a weapon. The creature fought as well as it could sadly Tyr'ahnee was faster and knocked the piece of metal off of the creature's hand she then proceeded to punch the crystal dome that she believed was the creature's head.

As soon as Tyr'shnee delivered the blow the dome began to shatter, Tyr'ahnee continued her onslaught for almost a good five minutes. When she was done the dome revealed the true face of the creature. It had fair skin, black hair and a strange opening that had rows of bones and a weird red thing inside it. Tyr'ahnee couldn't do anything but stare at the creature'r face, she then got closer and closer until she felt air coming out of it. She pulled back and then narrowed her eyes in delight.

"Guess, I won't be killing you. But we have yet to see if you are my equal." said Tyr'ahnee

* * *

A few hours later the strange creature began to wake up, he opened his eyes and saw that he was staring to the open star filled sky. He stirred and began to get up until a razor sharp object on his throat. He slowly got up and noticed that he was missing his helmet yet he could breath just fine. He also saw that there was a campfire in front of him.

"You are one interesting creature. Do you have a name?" asked Tyr'ahnee

The creature looked at her and remembered that she had tried to kill him in the past. He attempted to speak but he couldn't help but stare at the sexy alien's goddess like body. He saw that the alien's breasts almost shined with the light of the campfire. This made the creature begin to get harder and harder, this made the creature lose focus until the sexy Martian reminded him of his position.

"I asked you a question." reminded Tyr'ahnee

"My name is Dodgers, Captain Dodgers and I am a human from planet Earth. Who are you?" asked the now named Dodgers

"My name is Tyr'ahnee, but if you play your cards right your little fuck buddy. The old man in my tribe said that my mate would be in right where you landed." said Tyr'ahnee as she stroke Dodger's erection earning a Martian red face from Dodgers

Dodgers was filled with questions but he was a bit preoccupied with the fact that the sexy alien with large breasts was stroking his manhood.

"Are you sure that you want me to be your "fuck buddy"?" asked Dodgers

"Unless I am stroking your nose, then you tell me." said Tyr'ahnee beginning to get rid of her mate's clothes.

Tyr'ahnee undressed Dodgers leaving him with but his birthday suit, she was particularly interested in the tool he had between his legs. If she had a mouth Tyr'ahnee would be drooling over Dodger's 13 inch cock that was standing tall and proud.

"Oh you little big fuck master, you were hiding this in your tight suit. You are a lot bigger than the males of my tribe. I now know that I am keeping you." said Tyr'ahnee rubbing her mate's erecting

Dodgers began to fall into his urges and grabbed hold of one of Tyr'ahnee's tits. Despite being on an alien planet Dodgers still had his manly pride.

Tyr'ahnee began to moan as Dodgers began to undress her. Her mounds of flesh bounced out as Dodgers began to get more violent. Her nipples were pink and delicious to the eye. Dodgers opened his mouth and began to suck on Tyr'ahnee's nipples causing the beautiful alien to moan loudly. Her body was being coursed with electricity, she had never felt this kind of pleasure. She was getting wet just by the feeling of the sucking.

"Oh my, oh my! I can't wait any more. WE FUCK NOW!" demanded Tyr'ahnee tackling Dodgers to the ground grinding her body into his.

Tyr'ahnee began to rub her slit with Dodgers' cock not waiting for another second. Dodgers entered her with ease, after countless generations of rough sex had made the need of a hymen unnecessary. However since Tyr'ahnee hadn't have sex in some time and that she was fit as hell she was tight and couldn't help but scream in pure pleasure.

"OH GOD YOU ARE SO FUCKING HOT!" screamed Dodgers

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA LOVER!" said Tyr'ahnee as she began to bounce.

Tyr'ahnee bounced on the earthlings hot rod feeling like nothing she had ever felt. She kept placing pressure on her lower muscles and Dodgers kept going up with his own thrusts making Tyr'ahnee moan in pleasure. Dodgers then began smacking Tyr'ahnee's ass and attempted to kiss her face. Dodgers then began to suck Tyr'ahnee's nipples and grope her right tit with his free hand. Tyr'ahnee moaned and moaned making sweet music for Dodgers' ears.

"Oh yeah baby take me!" screamed Tyr'ahnee

Dodgers then began to feel tighter and tighter until he felt that he was about to explode.

"I am gonna cum!" screamed Dodgers

"Go on! I want to breed with you!" screamed Tyr'ahnee

Dodgers obliged and released his load inside Tyr'ahnee's pussy. This in return made her cum as well from both her pussy and her tits. This was a sign for Tyr'ahnee, the fact that she was lactating from a single orgasm. This meant that her mate was truly Dodgers.

"I love you Dodgers." said Tyr'ahnee with her eyes going to the back of her skull.

"Who said we were done." said Dodgers licking Tyr'ahnee's breast milk.

He then turned her on her hands and knees and began taking her doggy style. Dodgers thrusted into Tyr'ahnee in a wild manner making Tyr'ahnee squirt and scream in a primal manner. She had never been brought to this level of ecstasy from the other males of her tribe but she knew that this was all hers. Dodgers had made her lactate, that was all the proof she needed to start having babies with him.

With each thrust Tyr'ahnee's breasts squirted more and more of her breast milk. She could feel all her tension and all her problems literally being pushed out of her and being replaced with pure unhinged animal lust. She was going wild thrusting backwards to meet Dodgers' own movements. She moved her head back and forth making her silver main of hair flow with the wind.

Every movement although quick felt like an eternity to the two lovers and just as quickly as the rush of ecstasy invaded their bodies they both reached their respective releases.

"MY LOVE IMPREGNATE ME! MAKE ME CARRY YOUR OFFSPRING!" screamed Tyr'ahnee

Tyr'ahnee then came like a fountain from both her breasts and her pussy followed by Dodgers. The release of the human flooded the womb of the beautiful alien.

The two collapsed on the spot still connected through their nether regions. The sun began to rise catching the attention of Dodgers.

"I think I will like living here." said Dodgers joining his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mars**

Have you had one of those days in which your entire body aches, but at the same time you are pleasant as you can get? Well for Captain Dodgers that was his current state right now. Th last things that he remembered were that he had been selected to investigate strange readings of life on the red planet of Mars, then his ship had crashed on the planet, and then he had fucked a busty alien woman like a dog in heat.

Using his rational mind Dodgers deduced that he most likely had died from the crash and he had a final fantasy before meeting his maker.

However the smell of roasting meat made him question that possibility.

Dodgers woke up feeling extremely drained and hungry. He looked around, he was met with vast desert and red rocks, and a smoking bird like creature being spun around over a fire. But the one thing that caught his eyes the most was the beautiful alien woman he distinctly remembered fucking cooking it.

"Morning my mate. I was just finishing cooking breakfast for us." said Tyr'ahnee

"You're real, last night was real." said Dodgers

"Of course it was. I must say that you are without a doubt the stud I was looking for. You did things that I can only cum by remembering. Oh let's eat, then we'll have a quick one." said Tyr'ahnee

"Wait, how can you eat with no mouth?" asked Dodgers

"I do have a mouth, though it is only open when I need to consume something. Watch." said Tyr'ahnee pulling a piece of meat near her mouth.

As it got closer and closer a small hole began to appear and then it swallowed the chunk of meat. Tyr'ahnee then proceeded to chew.

"See?" asked Tyr'ahnee

"So, explain to me again what happened." said Dodgers

"Don't over think it. You crashed. We fucked. We slept. We now eat. And then we fuck again before going back to the village." explained Tyr'ahnee

"Seems I don't have a choice in the matter." said Dodgers grabbing a piece of the food and eating it.

Dodgers eat the bird with no regards for manners given that he was on an alien planet with only an alien sexual symbol of fertility of a woman standing next to him. Of course they had already seen their bodies and made the ancient mating ritual from which all life spurt from. If anything the woman in question, Tyr'ahnee, as she was named was wild enough to live here and survive.

All of these thoughts clouded Dodgers' mind, that gave Tyr'ahnee the opening that she needed. She pulled out Dodgers erection and began to stroke it using the grease from the food as her aid.

"My my, someone likes local food a little too much." said Tyr'ahnee

She then pressed her breasts up against Dodgers' shaft and managed to erect his penis to full mast. The sweet heat emanating from her breasts was a welcomed feeling for Dodgers' chilly morning wood.

Images of last night's activities flooded Dodgers' mind. He knew what he had to do.

He quickly grabbed Tyr'ahnee's hands and placed them on her breasts creating a lot more pressure and intensifying the body heat that Tyr'ahnee had. Since it was greater than the usual human it was a different experience all together. He then began to thrust his hips towards Tyr'ahnee creating a massive release of pheromones that invited Tyr'ahnee to try something new.

"Tyr'ahnee have you ever blown someone?" asked Dodgers

"You mean blown up? Yes but I don't plan on doing that to you." said Tyr'ahnee

"No, I mean. Open your mouth." said Dodgers grabbing his prick

Tyr'ahnee did as Dodgers said and then he grabbed the back of her head and forced her to swallow his reproductive organ. Unlike the mouth of a human Tyr'ahnee's mouth was similar to a moist warm suction. It wasn't just sending Dodgers to a new level of pleasure but it was also sending Tyr'ahnee through the roof. You see, Martians when they consume food also receive a mental imprint of the most pleasurable moments of the meal's life that would be the reason they are so sexually charged and they have such an open view on procreation.

Right now Tyr'ahnee was reliving all the most pleasurable moments of Dodgers' life, more specifically all the women including herself that have slept with him. The memories of the last night were still fresh on her mind but now they were as alive as if they were doing them once again. This made her increase her rhythm until the inevitable happened.

"Tyr'ahnee I'm gonna cum." stuttered Dodgers

Tyr'ahnee didn't care what happened she buried her face into Dodgers' pelvis and allowed his seed to pour into her stomach. Tyr'ahnee then slowly pulled off of Dodgers and at the same time she eyed him like a seasoned predator.

"Mmm, delicious. I will have another round of you right here." said Tyr'ahnee straddling Dodgers

"I'll aim to please." said Dodgers as he penetrated her once more.

Dodgers' cock stretched through Tyr'ahnee's folds as if it was right at home. The wetness of her mouth along with her drenched pussy made Dodgers able to reach Tyr'ahnee's cervix in one strike. Dodgers continued to bounce Tyr'ahnee on his lap gripping her ass to stimulate her erogenous regions. Dodgers was met with Tyr'ahnee's bouncing titanic tits naturally he was compelled to grip them with all his strength causing her to moan wildly and to buck her hips harder against Dodgers'.

The heat radiating off of their bodies would have been enough to make anyone want to embrace such actions. The moaning and the panting and the screaming were so realistic and so unhindered that they would have been confused by mating wild beast. Their minds had long since abandoned reason, and right now the human and the Martian had embraced the fever of the passion

"OH, Dodgers my love! I'm going to CUM SO BADLY!" moaned Tyr'ahnee

"So cum! You said you wanted babies right! Then here. You. Go!" said Dodgers embracing Tyr'ahnee in a passionate kiss.

Tyr'ahnee held on to Dodgers as she felt the warm liquid enter her body through her loins. Tyr'ahnee also fettle hot liquid from her chest dripping onto Dodgers as she was showing her body's acceptance of Dodgers' seed.

* * *

Time passed and both Tyr'ahnee and her mate were traveling back towards her village. They were going on Tyr'ahnee's bike riding through the red desert landscape.

"You'll love my village, the place is a little rough but you'll get used to it. Just don't bang anyone without my permission." said Tyr'ahnee

"Is your village filled with women like you?" asked Dodgers

"Some do look like me, but I am one of a kind." said Tyr'ahnee

Suddenly the two of them noticed a large stack of smoke coming off in the distance.

"We must hurry." said Tyr'ahnee revving up her bike once more.

Soon enough the two had arrived to the home of Tyr'ahnee, but it was nothing more than rubble and burnt patches. It looked like a raid, not that it was uncommon in these parts of Mars.

Tyr'ahnee began to look around for any survivors with the help of Dodgers but it seemed that everyone had escaped or were dead. Most of the people that they had found were dead males, no women around.

As they kept searching Dodgers found someone that was still breathing. It was an old man that wore a long robe and a longer white beard, his body was covered in cuts and bruises.

Tyr'ahnee went quickly towards Dodgers and the elderly martian, and her eyes filled with anger.

"Old man, what happened here?" asked Tyr'ahnee

"Tyr'ahnee, my child, I see you have found your mate. But I fear that it was a little late for the rest of us. As soon as you left the Fudds attacked." said the Old man

The Fudds, another one of the races that called Mars home. They were large brute like creatures that lived in the underground parts of the planet. Their thick blue skins and big heads were their iconic traits. The females of the race were however taller than the people of Tyr'ahnee's race, their breasts are at the very least half as big and their asses were just as big as Tyr'ahnee's breasts.

This race of creatures were similar to the Martians, however they are almost mindless and only follow their instincts in order to fulfill their needs.

"Fudds. Their trail must be fresh and easy to spot." said Tyr'ahnee

Dodgers left the old man after he gave up his dying breath and joined Tyr'ahnee in her search for her sisters.

* * *

The two lovers made their way to the cave in which the Fudds had been coming out from. Using a made up torch they pushed onwards to the place where the Fudds had been keeping the women.

As the two lovers went deeper into the cave the air began to get warmer and warmer and for some reason the walls were being filled with the all too familiar sound of moans, and smacking flesh.

In a large pit the Fudds were all mating with one another, some with the females of their species and others with the female Martians that they had captured. The reason for these raids on the Martian villages was because Fudds although big and sturdy, have low birth rates giving way to their species to seek out partners from the other races that lived on the red planet.

All the women were placed in a similar manner, all naked on four legs on the receiving end of the male Fudds.

Many of the male Fudds had already finished inside their partners and had called it a night. Many were already sleeping like lugs. Leaving the females all too dissatisfied and chained up like animals.

Seeing this Tyr'ahnee along with Dodgers went in as silently as possible. As Tyr'ahnee checked up on her sisters Dodgers released them from their chains, both Martian and Fudd females alike were now free.

The two lovers escorted the women out of the cave leaving Tyr'ahnee as the last one out in order to seal the entrance of the cave. The women were now all free.

However there was a problem, with no males expecting them back in their ruined village there was no place for them to go. Then Dodgers had an idea.

All of them gathered all the materials that were still useful from the remains of the village and began building a single home. The new communal home was baptized and called 'The Red Queen'. This would be where they would all live and raise their new generations.

* * *

It was late at night and the nightly air of the red desert was filled with the sounds of passion. The makeshift grand hall had been filled with every female martian and Fudd that Dodgers and Tyr'ahnee could gather and then they set out to do one thing, and one thing only. Bang like it was the end of the world.

The floor was covered with all manner of rugs and in each rug laid a woman waiting to be pleased by Tyr'ahnee's mate.

Dodgers was currently fucking a female Fudd Missionary style while Tyr'ahnee was masturbating to the moaning chorus of her sisters.

"This will be the birth of a new era for Mars, and we will rule it my love. So enjoy everything to its fullest." said Tyr'ahnee with the shadowy remnants of a smile.


End file.
